


Mystery of the Lake

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of elves go on an underwater adventure and discover a lot more than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

            Prior to the years of the great war of the Rings, elves thrived all over Middle-Earth.  They were known for their agility, wisdom, and sense of adventure.  Of all the elves, one elf was well known for adventure.  His name was Curgalos.  Curgalos was still rather young for an elf, but compared to men, he had lived many lives. As a young elf, Curgalos was always looking for an adventure.  He would travel with his friends to distant lands in search of adventure.  

            On one fall evening, Curgalos was enjoying a feast with his friends Bri and Ni around a campfire.  Bri and Ni were also elves.   The three had grown up together in the same area and had become very close friends.  

"It has been a great deal of time since our last adventure," said Curgalos as he finished off a cup of mead.

            "Yes, it has.  If you wish, I have heard of a near by lake that is filled with mysterious creatures," replied Bri.

            "I have also heard of this lake.  It is said that a creature lives there that protects a precious pearl," added Ni. 

            "Well what are we waiting for? Let's assemble a party and venture to this mysterious lake.  Who knows what we shall find.  Perhaps we may find a true adventure and maybe even treasure," said Curgalos with excitement.

            "Let's us call on Snori, Pori, Gil, and Crons.  Perhaps they would accompany us on this expedition," suggested Ni.

            The following day, they had contacted their other elvish friends.  They had all decided to meet back at Curgalos' campfire from the previous night.  As Curgalos, Bri, and Ni waited for the others, they had began to pack their bags.  They packed with them some rations of food, swords, and various supplies that would aid them on their journey.  The first to arrive were Snori and Pori.  The two were brothers and had lived in a city of elves not too far away.  They were also just as young as the other elves.  However, unlike Curgalos, Bri, and Ni's long blonde hair, they had dark black hair.  Soon after the pair had arrived, Gil had arrived.  Gil was also a very young elf.  However, he was more lively and spirited.  "Where is you companion, Crons?" questioned Snori.

            "He was feeling ill this morning and could not accompany us.  He wishes us all well and hopes that we find a true adventure," answered Gil.

            "Well, let us make haste and begin our journey to this mysterious lake," declared Curgalos.

            No sooner had Curgalos said this, the six elves were setting out for the lake.  Each elf carried a pack filled with food and tools.  Curgalos carried a bow and arrows.  Bri and Ni carried swords on their sides.  Snori and Pori also were equipped with swords.  Gil, on the other hand, did not bring any weapons.  Instead, he carried a flute on his belt.  Gil had always been fascinated by music since he was a little elf.  Ever since then, he had taken his flute passed down by his father Gilargon. Ni took the lead because he was the only elf that knew where of the location of this lake.  As the six elves walked through the woods, they were not aware of the danger that they were getting themselves into.  

            "Are we close yet?" asked Pori gloomily.  

            It had been several days now since the elves had started their journey.  They had stopped every so often to rest their feet and refill their stomachs.  Nonetheless, the elves were getting tired and worn out.  "We are very close to the lake," replied Ni.  

            After an hour or so more of walking through the woods, the trees began to clear out.  Soon, the elves were looking at an enormous lake.  "Let's set up camp.  We will venture into the lake at the break of dawn.  Let us feast and sing," announced Curgalos.

            Curgalos was the apparent leader of the group.  He made sure that the fire was started, a lookout was watching, and that food was plentiful.  As the elves sat around the fire, they told stories past adventure.  After some mead had been drunk, Gil took out his flute and began to play.  As the elves were merrily dancing around, they had forgotten to put someone as a lookout.  Because the elves were young and foolish, they did not realize that they were the Land of Darkness.  

            In the Land of Darkness, terrible creatures lurked.  Flowers did not grow there.  Only weeds and trees would grow.  The creatures that inhabited the land were thought to be descendents of a mix of trolls and goblins.  However, no one really knows what the creatures are.  As the elves danced, they did not realize that they were being watched from a distance.  

            One of the most terrifying creatures from the lake was watching them.  This creature was named Sableskor.  He was a goblin-like creature.  However, his skin resembled the scales of a fish.  On the side of his neck, there were gills that he used to breathe underwater.  Around his neck was a silver chain.  On that chain there was a white pearl.  This pearl had once belonged to a goblin king.  The pearl gave unending strength to the wearer.  As he waded in the water patiently watching the elves, he imagined what an elf would taste like roasted.  His claws were clenching at the thought of tearing into one of the elves.  Slowly, Sableskor swam towards the shore of the lake and with each stroke the creature took, the lake bubbled.

            Bri was the first to notice the bubbling of the lake.  Unwisely, Bri inched closer to the shore.  Curgalos quickly warned Bri to step back from the lake because it was not safe.  However, Bri insisted he was fine and continued even closer to the point where Bri was as close to the water as possible without falling in.

            Suddenly, a large splash burst from underneath the murky lake water.  Bri was startled, slipped, and lost his balance tumbling face first into the lake.  The remaining elves quickly ran to Bri's rescue.  However, it seemed useless because by the time the elves reached the lake, Bri had already been submerged underneath the water by Sableskor.

            "What are we going to do now?"  panicked Ni.

            "I'm going after him," replied Curgalos.

            "What do you mean you're going to go after him?  Are you crazy?  If you go into that lake, you will never return!"  Gil gasped.

            "Well that's a chance I'm willing to take.  I will not leave without Bri and that's final.  You all may return, but I certainly will not," stated Curgalos.

            Feeling guilty now, the remainder of the elves reluctantly agreed to accompany Curgalos.  Following Curgalos' lead, the elves dove into the lake one at a time.  The top layer of the lake was very murky, dark, and full of disgusting smells.  The elves were very tempted to turn around but as they swam lower in the lake, the water began to lighten up.  For most typical elves, staying underwater for a long period of time would be difficult.  However, for these elves, it was not a problem because over the years they had developed specialized lungs that prolonged their underwater breathing ability.

            The elves continued to swim aimlessly, not very certain which way to head.  Then suddenly Curgalos caught sight of a very bright light and began swimming towards the light that appeared to be coming from a cave.  As the pack of elves got closer, the light became almost blinding.  When Curgalos reached the opening of the cave he told the others to wait while he surveyed the surroundings.  Gil, who refused to let Curgalos go by himself, followed along.  The two wandered deeper into the cave, following the light ahead of them.  

[](http://artfiles.art.com/images/-/Raul-Touzon/A-beam-of-sunlight-illuminates-an-underwater-cave-Photographic-Print-C11898510.jpeg)

Finally, they reached their destination.  Somehow the elves had swum directly into Sableskor's castle.  The castle was massive and the entire structure glowed bright white.  In the far back end of the cave, Curgalos could see Sableskor talking to a few of his guards.  While Sableskor was distracted, the elves stealthily snuck around to a back set of stairs in hopes of further exploring the castle and finding where Bri was held prisoner.  

  


            The tunnels of the castle were tight and twisty.  The elves knowledge of the tunnels, they followed in the direction their instincts took them.  Finally, with complete luck, the elves fell upon a jail cell.

            "Bri, are you there?  It's me, Curgalos, and Gil," whispered Curgalos.

            "How did you guys find me?  What are you doing here?  Has Sableskor, the creature who has captured me, seen you?  You better get out of her quick before he finds you!" exclaimed Bri quickly.

            "We're not leaving without you.  There has to be a way out," stated Gil.

            "Unfortunately there is not.  Save yourselves why you can.  If Sableskor finds you, there is no chance in fighting him.  After all, I overheard one of his guards mention that Sableskor has been growing stronger each day.  He is so strong that swords can't even penetrate his body.  He also wears a pearl around his neck.  The guards said that whoever possesses the pearl holds great strength and difficult to defeat.  So get out now!  Save yourselves!"  explained Bri.

            "Wait. Are you talking about the Great Pearl?  My grandfather used to always tell me stories about the Great Pearl," stated Gil.  "I guess it was created by the wizard Gandalf years ago.  Its good powers were supposed to parallel the bad powers of the great rings created many years before.  When Gandalf made the pearl, something went wrong and the Great Pearl does not give the bearer ultimate strength. There is always a weakness to the ones that wear the pearl. So what we need to do is discover what Sableskor's weakness is."

            "I have an idea," stated Curgalos.  "Do you still have your flute Gil?"

            Gil fortunately did and the elves began planning.  They would try to tame the creature with mystical music of the elves.  The plan was that Gil and Curgalos would sneak into Sableskor's lair and Gil would play his flute.  When Sableskor would fall to the music, then they would be able to steal the pearl from him.  The plan was dangerous, but Curgalos was still proud of it nevertheless.

            The three elves strategically thought out their plan.  The first task at hand was to find a way to get Bri out of the dungeon.  They decided they would wait until the guards went to sleep and steal the key.  It wasn't until many hours later that the last guard fell asleep.  Gil and Curgalos slowly began to creep towards the guard's chamber.  The keys were in a small closet in which the guards were sleeping in front of.  Curgalos had great strength and was able to slowly place the guard at an angle that Gil could quickly snatch the keys.  With out making a sound, they retrieved the keys that unlocked Bri from his misery.  

            The next task was to kill Sableskor.  They knew that no arrow sharp enough could kill the mighty Sableskor.  They were going to use the flute that Gil had for it was known that all evil sea creatures could not stand the sound of music.  The three set out to find where Sableskor slept peacefully.  They took all the twists and turns of the castle and came to a long hallway.  They followed the path and as each step was taken, the sound of snoring was getting louder and louder.  They soon came to find the grueling, evil, Sableskor, sound asleep.  

            "Well, should I play it?" questioned Gil nervously.

            "I am not sure.  The creature is already asleep.  However, in order to obtain the pearl, we need to kill the beast," replied Bri.

            "Wait first we need an escape," stated Curgalos.  

            Bri noticed that there was a door in the corner of the monster's bedroom.  Very quietly, the three elves crept silently towards the door.  

            "Maybe this door will lead to a safer place so we can quickly escape" stated Bri with hope.

            As Bri opened the door gently, a breeze rushed through with the smell of the lake.  Behind the door was a tunnel.

            "Well what do you know; the door leads to the lake! A path for us to take!  After Gil plays the flute hopefully Sableskor will be dead, and we will need to make a quick getaway before the other guards come" stated Curgalos with nerves and excitement.

            Gil took a cleansing breath and began to play his flute.  Sableskor began to stir and toss from side to side.  

            "I think it's working," stated Bri with hope.  

            Gil continued to play for several minutes and all of a sudden Sableskor was awake.  The evil monster began to scream and pound walls.  He quickly spotted the three in the corner.  For once, the great pearl was no help to Curgalos.

            "Run!" they all yelped. 

            They all almost got away until Sableskor grabbed Gil's leg.  He had Gil in his hand and was yelling ferociously.  Curgalos, being the heroic elf that he was, immediately took action.  He pulled out his sword and struck at the creature.  Sableskor screamed in rage as Curgalos struck at his arms.  As hard as Curgalos could swing, the sword could not penetrate Sableskor's body.  However, he had distracted the monster long enough so that Gil could escape.  Quickly, the three had managed to rush for the door and dart out. As they ran out, Gil dropped his flute as he ran through the tunnel

            The three elves were soon to safety and could get away.  Standing out on the shore of the lake, the elves caught their breath.  

            "No, it's not right" shouted Curgalos.  "If we don't do something now, he will have evil powers forever"

            Curgalos went back in and found the flute in the tunnel.  Having never played the flute, Curgalos did the best he could and played sounds that soon made Sableskor tremble and lose consciousness.  Sableskor fell to the floor with a loud thud, and the pearl came off of his neck.  Curgalos was soon mesmerized and took the pearl into his own hands.  Now that the pearl was off the creature, Curgalos realized that Sableskor was no longer invincible.  As Sableskor curled on the floor in agony, Curgalos drew his sword and plunged into the beast's heart.  That was the end of Sableskor.

            Curgalos then returned back out to the shore.  There waiting were the rest of his companions.  However, there was another elf with them now.  It was Crons.  Crons had decided to set aside his sickness and join his friends on their adventure.   However, it was too late.  Their adventure was now coming to a close.  Looking at the Great Pearl, the seven elves knew it must be destroyed.  It was weapons like this pearl that had waged war and caused creatures to fight for power.  Gil, who was quite educated in the myths and lore of such things, knew that there was no way to destroy the pearl.  The only way to rid the pearl from Middle-Earth was to throw it into the deepest depths of the cave they had just been in.

            And so the tale ends with the young, brave Curgalos finally throwing the pearl into the cave.  Because of his heroic efforts and talents, Curgalos was made King of his Elegain from which he had lived as a young elf.  His companions were rewarded with great swords and armor for their bravery and adventure.  The town flourished in happiness and this tale was passed down at many campfires just as the elves had done on their adventure before.     


End file.
